If You're Not The One
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Liu Bei And Sun Shang Xiang are in love. However, destiny has something else in store for these two lovers.. Liu Bei X Sun Shang Xiang


If You're Not The One...

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?.._

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?.._

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?.._

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?.._

_I never know what the future brings.._

_But I know you're here with me now.._

_We'll make it through.._

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with.._

_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?.._

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?..._

The cherry blossoms began slowly falling in the forest that grew next to the Shu Fortress. Liu Bei, the Lord of Shu, was walking through the forest, listening to the beautiful sounds of nature around him. He smiled. The sounds of nature were magical to him. However, he somehow felt empty for some reason. The magic of the forest couldn't cure that emptiness, oddly. Liu Bei thought why. His previous wife, Lady Gan, died previously, but he didn't really love her, but now he felt like he would be ripped to pieces from being alone.

"My Lord! Two Wu Generals are here, seeking your audience." Zu Yun, his newest general, called out to him from top of the castle. Liu Bei looked up to see her and nodded. She smiled and nodded back before running off to welcome the new guests to the castle. Liu Bei sighed.

At least SHE had a life companion.

So he went into the castle to greet the guests and give them his audience. However, as he left the forest, two cherry blossoms flew off one of a tree and floated around each other before landing in the large lake.

As Liu Bei entered, he saw Sun Quan, the Lord of the Wu army. That wasn't what caught his eye, though. He then saw a beautiful woman with him. She had a tough and almost boyish stature, but her feminine aura shot out towards him the most. Her short brown hair and calming green eyes seemed to make Liu Bei go almost weak. Especially her eyes. He shuddered lightly as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Zhuge Liang took a glance at his lord, noting his small, barely noticable reaction with ease. However, he did nothing to make his lord's reaction clear. He hugged his wife, Yue Ying, which made Liu Bei grow more jealous.

At least HE had a life companion.

"My lord Liu Bei, these are the guests I have notifed you about." Zu Yun said, handing Sun Quan and the woman to his side a small glass of tea, then bowing to her lord before going to Zhao Yun's side and sitting down.

"...Thank you, Zu Yun." Liu Bei said, still breathless from the woman he was staring at. The woman then turned her head to Liu Bei, staring back at him with a calm, sincere smile. God, that smile made Liu Bei feel even weaker than he already was.

"Liu Bei, this is my sister, Sun Shang Xiang. I wish to give her to you as a bride." Sun Quan said with no hesitation in his voice before taking a sip of his given tea.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Liu Bei stuttered, almost falling backwards, with wide eyes. His brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, were there to catch him before he fell. Liu Bei was blushing like a madman as he shifted his gaze from Sun Quan back to Sun Shang back and forth. Sun Shang lightly blushed when Liu fell backwards and chuckled slightly.

"That is right. A Bride. For you." Sun Quan said calmly again, taking another sip from his tea. "Is there a problem? Lady Gan is dead from what I hear, or was that just a rumor?"

"N-n-no! N-nothing's wrong..." Liu Bei said, still stuttering and shaky.

"Then what troubles you?"

Liu Bei grew silent. Sun Shang as his bride?

"Well?"

"I will take her as my bride." Liu Bei said finally with confidence. He was ecstatic about having such a beautiful woman as his bride, but he needed to remain calm before jumping for joy.

Zhao Yun then intterupted. "My lord, are you sure to be so sudden in this decision?"

"Yes, Zhao Yun." Liu Bei said, still staring at his soon-to-be-bride. They both stared at each other with a small blush embedded on their cheeks. Zu Yun giggled lightly as Zhuge Liang smiled with Yu Ying.

"Well, then, it's settled." Sun Quan said, getting up. "She will be your wife." He then turned to leave.  
"Aren't you going to stay and celebrate?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Nah. Not tonight. I have plans for getting rid of Li-... Wei." He said, cutting off a part of his sentence. He then left the castle.

Sun Shang Xiang stood up and bowed to Liu Bei. "I am honored to be your new wife." she said greatfully.

Liu Bei blushed. He was given such praise from a beautiful lady, it was hard to resist his blush. "I am honored to have a wife such as you, Sun Shang." He said, smiling to her. They both blushed at the same time, making Zu Yun crack another giggle, but she hid it on Zhao Yun's shoulder.

"If you would please follow me to our room." Liu Bei said, moving aside for her. Sun Shang smiled as she walked on in the hall at Liu Bei's side.

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?.._

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?.._

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maime my life?.._

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?.._

_I don't know why you're so far away..._

_But I know this much is true..._

_We'll make it through.._

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with..._

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with..._

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with..._

_I hope I love you all my life.._

_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.._

_If I am not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?.._

_Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?..._

However, as Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei were married, the Wu army tried to capture and ransom Liu Bei for possesion of Jingzhou, but failed thanks to Sun Shang's warning.

'She truly loved me...' Liu Bei thought. For there he sat, on the ground in front of the large lake, crying for what had happened. The love of his life was taken away from him, making a large gap in his heart bleed. He just sat there, crying and staring out at the moonlit sky. He wanted her back, but there was no way possible to fight for her when Wei was attacking Shu constantly. He couldn't do anything. It made him sick just thinking about failing his love, Sun Shang.

Many of his generals tried to console him and comfort his sorrow, but no avail.  
"She betrayed you, my brother."

"She belongs to Wu and you to Shu."

"My lord, please forget about her."

"She can't make you happy if she is away."

"She isn't the one."

Liu Bei cried even more, thinking of her not being the true love for him. The distance was killing him. Even more so, the pessimistic aura around him was breaking him apart.

He then thought. _**No.**_ She was the one for him. That night she was given to him proved it. The way they looked at each other, it was impossible to see any fault in their love.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind him. He turned quickly around to see Zu Yun, one who didn't console with him.

"Have you come to try and make me forget too?" Liu Bei said coldly, turning away from her.

"No, my lord..." Zu began. She then walked over to his side and sat down next to him. "I came to tell you to never forget about her."

Liu Bei looked up at Zu with surprise. Out of all the people who talked to him, Zu Yun was the only one to tell him different. "What?.."

"Don't forget about your love, my lord. If you try, you'll only get hurt." Zu Yun said, looking out at the lake. She then caught two falling cherry blossom petals and held them in her hand.

"Two petals, though from different flowers, can easily make another flower on their own." Zu Yun said before blowing the petals off of her hand into the lake. They landed gently on the lake's surface and floated towards each other, making a small flower shape.

Liu Bei kept his eyes on the two blossoms. He was amazed on how Zu Yun told the truth about it. He smiled at Zu Yun. "Thank you. You're a true friend of Shu." Liu Bei said.

Zu smiled back. "Just friendly advice from someone who is also in love." She said before standing up and turning to leave.

Liu Bei watched as she left, then turned back to the lake. It glimmered in the moonlight. The flower petals floated away off out of sight. As they floated away, Sun Shang Xiang's image appeared in the water. She was smiling at Liu Bei, which in turn made him smile as well. She then waved to him and slowly disappeared into the darkness of the water. He reached out to her, but then pulled back and sighed. He then stood up and closed his eyes, letting one last tear fall from his eyes, and turned away. He then headed back to camp with new hope in his mind and stronger love in his heart.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul,_

_So strong that it takes my breath away.._

_And I breathe you into my heart,_

_And pray for the strength to stand today.._

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right.._

_And though I can't be with you tonight,_

_You know my heart is always,_

_By your side..._

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?.._

Sadly, the dream of ever meeting Sun Shang Xiang again was once more trampled. As Liu Bei was ambushed in trying to save Sun Shang Xiang, only his son was saved and Liu Bei's wife was left behind. As Liu Bei escaped, he fell into a depression. Feeling the seperation was too much to bear, he cried each night in his bed. However, no one knew of his true sadness until he became fatally ill.

Everyone came to care and visit him hourly. However, at his bedside the whole time was his closest general, Zu Yun. She brought him food and water each time he asked so. As he went to sleep each night, she'd set a small towel underneath his head so the tears of his sadness wouldn't get into his pillow and make him more sick, and leave him to his rest.

In his dreams, Sun Shang Xiang was there, next to him and closer than ever in their love for each other. He felt happy being with her. However, inside he knew it was only a dream, so he cried each night.

Soon, he died from his depression. Liu Bei's generals and soldiers gave him and his now dead-from-battle brothers an honorable funeral and set their ashes into the cherry blossom lake. It was then that Liu Bei's son, Liu Chan, became the Emperor of the Shu Land.

With Sun Shang Xiang, she sat in her room, just as depressed as her husband when he was alive. She loved Liu Bei truly, but her alliegence was to Wu, and she couldn't break that bond with her friends and from her now dead Brother, Sun Ce, and her father, Sun Jian.

However, a horse was then heard. Sun Shang looked up and looked out the window. On a black stallion was Zu Yun in a black version of her battle uniform standing by large river, staring at Sun Shang with serious eyes.

Sun Shang snuck outside and went to Zu Yun with a look of curiousity.

"A message from the Shu Army," Zu said, getting out a small piece of parchment paper and handing it to Sun Shang. Sun took it, looked at it, then looked back up at Zu. Zu just closed her eyes, turned her horse around, and headed back to the Shu territory.

Sun Shang watched her ride off before opening the rolled up parchment. When she fully opened it, she began to read quietly to herself.

"My Love... If you are reading this, then I am dead. I just want you to know, I love you with all of my heart. There isn't a day that passes by without me thinking about you, Sun Shang Xiang. I pray that you love me in return. Yours forever in Heaven, Liu Bei."

Sun Shang began to shake and cry. The love of her life was taken away because of her decision to leave him for Wu. Her teardrops began to fall onto the parchment. She then stared at the river. If you were to jump off of the edge, you would surely die...  
...  
...  
...

_Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?..._

_Fin_


End file.
